Lonelyness
by RedRoseRuby
Summary: Her mate gone for almost two months, whats a girl to do when her body just wont leave her alone? Hopefully Kagome will be able to distract her self long enough till her missing mate can make it back in time to enjoy the show. One shot!


He had been gone for a month and a half now, never had his portals taken this long. She had received a message from him last week about his troublesome brother annoying him and delaying his return back to her. She didn't care about that all she knew was she wanted, no needed him home with her and now. The castle was too lonely without him; his presence no longer filled their room and the pups were beginning to ask when he would come home. Rin missed her father deeply and Shippo wanted to learn new fighting moves and would only be taught by Sesshomaru. Kagome sighed as she thought back on the day having to keep their minds off their missing father was hard enough when that's all her mind could think of, due to her need of him for something more than playing or sparing with.

Her body had been aching for him, his touch and his kisses are what she longed for in the night. She knew after they had mated that her sexual side had been unleashed into the world and her mate was extremely pleased with how eager she was to learn and participate after their first encounter with each other. But now with him not home holding her, helping to disperse the fire ragging within her body, she felt like she would explode from the tension welling within her. She only thanked the gods Shippo was too young to fully differ out her scents for even she could smell her own arousal as it slowly gathered in between her legs and was soon dampening her underwear; she had already changed twice!

She moved swiftly from her position against the door of their room and made her way to their private hot spring she need to get her mind off of him and hopefully a nice relaxing bath would help. Removing her red yukata she made her way into the spring and sat down on the seats carved into the walls. Dunking her head under water she quickly scrubbed her hair only to return to the surface wiping away the water from her face she relaxed in to the small seat. The water was hot and was truing her skin red but it felt nice after a moment or two. Reaching for the soaps that were placed within reach she poured a generous amount into her hands and began to lather herself, roaming over her arms, her neck, to her breast and lower still, her hands decided to have a mind of their own as they disappeared under the water and started to touch places that only her mate had.

Her mind drifted back to him as she felt her fingers dance over her electrified skin as they tried to copy what her mate did to her. Slowly at first they probed around the outside of her lips just barely brushing them, her left hand softly squeezed her inner thigh as her right index slowly traced the seam where her jewel was hiding. Shear pleasure raced through her body as she did this, she was coming alive again as she closed her eyes to the room and could see him. His silver hair wet from the water and that wicked grin he had when he knew what he was doing to her was complete torture to her. Slowly her fingers found away past her nether lips and began to trace the outer layer where her jewel was encased. Softly at first they brushed past it then they went back for more using her nail this time she scraped by it erecting a sigh from her at the contact with the very thing that so desperately needed attention. Her left hand came up from the water and began to massage her hardening breast running her thumb over her budding nipples they felt good as they floated in the hot water the contrast in the air and from the water made them even harder.

Her fingers found the hidden jewel and she ran her index finger slowly over it copying her mate's movements he had etched into her mind. Pinching it now and then her breath hitching in her throat as the sensations ran over her body, moaning under her breath she moved her fingers to circle her opening while still caressing her jewel causing another moan to escape form her lips as she licked them. Her body was yearning for fulfillment; she needed her mate with her now! Slowly she moved one finger inside her self curling it as she pushed in. She then pulled her hand away only to add one more copying the first's movements. She started a slow rhythm inside herself lifting her hips as she did. Her mind was focusing on the vision she placed before her of the silver haired man she loved doing these things to her as she felt the coil of lava begin to form in her womb. She knew she could reach her own release with out him but it wasn't the same, her body screamed out to him where ever he may be. She was so close now just a few more thrust her breast ached with the grip she had on one of them then the other trying to give both of them the same attention. Her fingers dancing inside of her as she began to pump harder, the water rushing in and out of her body as she moved her slender digits with ease. Her body began to tingle as she felt it near just a few more moments, she was right there about to fall until she heard a knock on the door and a small voice call to her.

"Momma . . . momma? What are you doing?"

'DAMN IT!' she screamed in her head as she quickly pulled out her hands and dunked herself in to the water trying to calm her self, her body needed release but her daughter was on the other side.

"Momma?" came the voice again this time the child's head also came from around the door frame.

Turing around Kagome looked at the little girl. "Yes Rin what is it? I thought you were in bed?" She said while reaching for her towel as she climbed out of the spring; her arousal receding as she dried herself off and proceeded to put on just her lavender robe.

"Well I was but then I heard a noise from out side my window and it scared me. I was going to get Shippo but he was asleep so I came to you but you weren't in your bedroom and I heard noises so I knew you were still awake. What were you doing?" she asked her innocently. Kagome could still not believe the little girl was only 11 she had grown so fast for her age. Seeing and living through things no child should have to go through. Sighing Kagome wrapped the child in her arms and began to lead her back to her own room.

"Let's not worry about that right now, how about we find out what made that noise and I'll make sure whatever it is will never harm you ok?"

"Ok momma." She said as they walked hand and hand towards her room.

Once again the fact of just walking was torture to her, she had enough time to wash her hands and her breast from her earlier play time but the moisture that had built up inside her was slowly begging to seep from between her nether lips and make its way down to her upper thighs. As they reached Rin's room Kagome quickly lit the oil lamps on the wall and as the room became illuminated she moved to place Rin back into her bed. Then moved to the large window drawing back the heavy pink curtain and tying it to the wall then moved back the two thin white ones tying them as well she looked out into the darkness. She allowed her powers to expand as far as they could to search for anything that would pose as a threat but found nothing. She turned towards Rin who sat up in her bed watching her mother, "nothing is out there Rin I promise." As soon as she said that the 'noise" came to her own ears and she watched as Rin squealed saying that that was it. Turning around she took notice of a thin branch resting on the window and moving in time with the wind as it blew. She smiled gently at Rin and opened the window slightly reaching outside for the small stick she broke it off and the noise immediately stopped. She showed it to Rin before letting it drop to the ground far below them. Closing the window and fixing the curtains once more she moved to sit by Rin on the bed tucking the little girl in and kissing her forehead wishing her good night. She left her to her own sweet dreams as Kagome extinguished the lights and made her way back to her own room.

She once again leaned on her closed mahogany door; a simple thing as walking had brought the coil back into her womb only tighter as her mind drifted back to her earlier moments in the spring. Shaking her head as her thoughts drifted towards such things she pushed herself from the door. She decided the best thing to do would be sleep; she began to extinguish the lights on the wall and moved to light a small candle so she was not totally blind in the darkness and moved over to her vanity that rested on the far side of the room next to her dresser. Pulling out the plush cushion chair she seated her herself little ways away from the vanity and quickly regretted the action as her thighs coated with her own moistness rubbed together when she had crossed her legs. She indivertibly squeezed her thighs together and relished the feeling as it ran through her. She picked up her brush and focused on brushing out the tangles in her hair, lifting her wet hair over her shoulder she shivered when it touched her chest through her robe caressing her pert nipples as they stood against the now dampen cloth. As she finished brushing it she moved it back over her shoulder to hang once more down her back. She looked her self over in the mirror as she set down the brush, and ran her fingers through her hair. She dragged her nails down her neck lightly scratching it as she moved them down running over her collar bone and letting them slip inside her robe the thin material moving to her touch with ease as her fingers lightly trailed lower barely scratching over the top of her breast only to scratch her nipple bringing a small gasp from her as her thighs tightened again bringing forth a new wave of warmth though her already heated body. Her left hand pulled the tie from her belt and it gave way with ease letting her robe fall open exposing her erect nipples to her view as she looked at her self in the mirror, the low light from the candle on her table illuminated her body, and yet shadowed it as the same time.

Her eyes trailed down her own body that was begging for release, she had been with her mate many time since the night they had matted 2 years ago, in this very room; and yet as many times as she had seen his own body she had never truly cared about seeing her own. Yes granted after their first time together like any young woman after her first time she had looked over her now 'womanly' body but this was different. She was fully aroused and was becoming more so as she watched her hands move to cup her breast her nipples pinching them between her fingers, her breath became heavier as her right hand traveled down her abdomen to cup her now crying sheath. Her head rolled back along her neck as the feeling of bliss flowed from within her and coated her cupped hand. She moaned lowly as she moved her coated hand to her face as she had seen her mate do hundreds of times. She moved her eyes to her mirror and took note of her body, her breast heaved with her every breath, and there was a small amount of sweat on her brow and in the valley of her breast. She took note of her hair sticking to her forehead and noticed her hand still remained on her breast, she could feel her muscles clenching inside of her begging for its partner to enter her, begging to be fulfilled to the highest pleasure. But tonight she was alone, and her womb would not have its partner this night; but it still begged to be filled. She slipped her fingers inside her lips and felt the shear heat that greeted her. Moaning louder this time as her body nearly jumped at the contact of her fingers inside of her. She placed two of them in moving them softly at first but then quickly gaining speed. Her thighs opened on their own letting her eyes look upon herself as her own fingers moved within her body. Her hips lightly tilted upwards to give her better access and to let her fingers slid a little further into her. Her breathing became harder as she felt her body tense and move with her own hand. Her muscles gripping her fingers and she added one more than another she hissed as she stretched her opening but could not go deeper.

She wined in pleasure and frustration at the new sensation of her fingers moving inside of her. Her own juices were now coating her entire right hand as her left hand held her breast that were begging to be touched. Her head lolled to the back as she tried to breathe with the sensations she was causing to her own body. Her thumb was pressing her clit to her cervix and rubbing it harshly as her fingers pumped inside of her, causing the coil to once again tighten in her. She moaned loudly this time the sound filling the room along with the sound of her heavy pants. Her back arched on the chair as she began to rock against her hand at a faster pace. Her eyes shut tight as she again could see her mates face, his eyes staring at her, ginning to himself as he brought her to her peak, his chest slick with sweat as he would hover over her trembling body. His member against her folds teasing her just before he would enter her fully in one swift movement. That was all it took to send her over the edge of her high cliff. Her head and body arched into her hands, her breath was trapped in her throat only to come out in a loud moan his name a whisper following after. Her hand and fingers were drenched with her cum as her womb convulsed from the pleasure. She caught her breath and slowly moved her fingers away from her opening letting them rest on her thigh closing them so they no longer remained spread wide. She moved her head back up and slowly opened her eyes to look at her self once more, now her body had a slick shine to it, her chest still moved heavily with each breath she took as did her womb. It was still begging for more, it needed more, she knew before she started this she would not satisfy her libido.

She felt herself grow cold as she took notice of the air from the room, she began to pull the robe around her close brushing it against her still very erect nipples hissing as the contact once more brought another wave a pleasure through her body she cursed.

"Gods damn this, Sesshomaru I need you." She all but cried to her empty room. She squeezed her thighs together one more time feeling the heat gather there again faster this time. She moaned once more at the feeling of her hot liquid running from her opening. It was too much for her to bear her treacherous body was going to drive her insane with its need. Her arms wrapped around her middle before they once again followed the path back to their previous places. Her eyes looked at her body once more before they closed to the world to focus on the face in her mind and the feeling of her hands as they began to roam. She never saw the candle go out on the vanity nor did she notice the tall figure that stood behind her body draped over her chair.

He had felt her arousal through their mating bond all day and had decided to pick up his pace to arrive home early. However he had stopped not more than an hour ago to bathe so he would be freshly cleaned when he returned to his mate. Had he know this is what he would have come home to he would have skipped his bath. She was sitting at her vanity pleasuring herself with out him, he could see her body through the mirror in front of her, she was exquisite, he watched as she came and called his name, the candle glowing on her face playing on her skin as he wished to but he could not move from his spot. He wanted to growl when she covered herself with the robe, but stopped himself as a wicked idea formed in his mind. When she moved her head back up he had hidden himself from her view and listened as she cursed the gods and called out for him. He nearly showed himself but when he smelt her new arousal he stayed put. He saw her reopen the robe her hands traveling back to pick up where they once where and her head fall back. He came from his hiding spot and extinguished the dying candle with a wave of his arm releasing a bit of his yokia to do so but such a small amount so she would not detect him. She was pure beauty; he stealthily made his way to the closet and removed his swords placing them quietly on their racks before he began to disrobe completely. Freeing his hardened member he stroked himself once to relive a little of the pressure that was building up from watching his woman. He walked over to their bed and yanked down the coverlet he heard her moan his name once more followed by a whimper and a gasp. He made his way over to his mate where she sat, and stood directly behind her chair watching her through the mirror; he grasped himself and firmly started to stroke in time with her own hand movements.

The pressure began to build in his abdomen as his hand squeezed just a little tighter bringing forth his pre-cum running his finger over the tip it gathered on his fingers and he brought it to coat his member to make his own ministrations glide smoother. His own breathing became heavier as he watch her hips lift off the chair trying to receive more into her body. Smirking as he watched her he could see her body wanted, no needed him inside of her, she arched and moaned her breast jiggled at the movements. How he wanted to taste her body lick her inside and out as he pounded himself into her. He increased his speed as her saw the telltale signs of her orgasm was fast approaching. His beast was on edge as he watched her coming closer to release with out him. He wanted to be the one who brought her to nirvana; he could not stand it much longer his own orgasm was moments away and he needed to be inside of her. He removed his hand from his throbbing member and stealthy stood in front of her body draped over the chair. He needed her now; carefully so he did not touch her in any way he kneeled in between her wide spread thighs. Her sent surrounded him making him salivate at the thought of tasting her. He loved the view from this angle he watched mesmerized as her fingers disappeared within her body, her hips shifted in such a way it was as if she put her body up for his viewing pleasure. He heard her moan his name out loud and that was it he lost all control of his body, and he attacked.

His hands grabbed her hips bringing her pelvis to his mouth where his chin moved her hand out of his way and began to attack her soaking wet entrance. His ears hurt for a moment as her scream reached them and growled loudly when her felt her try to pull away. He dove his tongue deep with in her lapping up every drop inside and out of her tight entrance and lightly nipped at her clit, causing her to moan loudly her hands grasping his hair bringing his mouth closer to her body as she shook violently against him. His tongue continued to lap up her essence as it flowed from her body, he sucked her clit once more bringing forth another moan before he began to kiss and lick his way up her body till he reached her mouth where he thrust his tongue into her mouth letting her taste her own essence.

"Sesshomaru, oh gods, w-where have you been." She said when he pulled away from her.

"I was traveling the lands, my mate. It's a very busy process; however you seem to have been keeping your self busy. Tell me mate did you enjoy your time alone."

He said while kissing her lips again his left hand was moving down towards her opening and slowly slipping in and out pulling a low moan from her.

"Ahhhhh! Y-yes, oh Sesshomaru" her head fell back again as his long fingers entered her body and began to pump slowly.

"So, you enjoyed the time you spent with out me by your side?" with that said his hand stopped moving causing her to cry out for him.

"n-no please Sesshomaru please don't stop."

"Why should I continue mate?" he said grinning against her neck as he felt her body arch into his. Her chest brushing against his own pulled a sigh from him as the feel from her erect nipples sent waves of pleasure to his painfully erect penis.

"You're so curl to me. Ahhhh" His hand began to move within her again his thumb circling her bud causing her muscle to clamp down trying to keep him in her as he pumped her once, twice only to stop again.

"Am I? Do you want something from me love? Your body seems to be begging for something." He said pulling his fingers from her only to lick her wetness from them. She whimpered at the loss and watched as he did; she watched as he stood to his full height and with her sitting in the chair her head was facing the thing she wanted most. She slowly reached out to brush her fingers along his long hard shaft, and smiled softly as it jumped at her touch. Hearing him hiss she brought him to her mouth and began to torture him as he did her, long wet stokes with her tongue before engulfing him to the point of gagging.

She heard him growl out once he was in, his hands grasped her head pulling her to and fro and then holding her steady as she worked him her hands playing with what she could not fit. She pulled him out from her mouth only to blow on him before lightly trailing her tongue over his head and tasted the pre cum that flowed from it. The taste made her core tighten and become damper as she took more of him into her mouth. He grew slightly more as she continued to work him, his hands bringing her closer to his hips as he quickened his movements as he felt the pressure building to the breaking point. She stroked him strongly, while her mouth worked him faster. Soon She heard him growl loudly, his seed spilled down her throat as she tried to swallow all he gave her. What she could not swallow she licked up what remained and made sure he was clean before she kissed his head and moved up his body kissing her way back up. Stopping at each nipple and giving each a kiss before reaching to kiss his lips.

"God woman, who taught you to do things like that." He said as he held her head to his own kissing the life out of her.

"You did" she said to him breathless and in between kisses.

Grinning he said to her, "I had better teach you something knew then shouldn't I."

With that he picked her up allowing her to straddle him as he moved towards the bed but as he moved with her against him he nearly lost himself again as her heat brushed against him and he wanted so badly to plunge into her right then. As he reached the edge of the bed it took him no more than three seconds than to have her sprawled on their western style super king size bed and legs bent out wide before he was at her entrance ready to take her.

"You are so wet mate" he said dragging his hard member down her sobbing entrance.

"Ahhh . . . please, oh please Sess."

"How badly do you need me?" He said letting his tip barely enter her.

She could barley breath once he did, her walls tried to pull more of him in her but he pulled away just as quickly as he entered.

Moaning in sheer pain at his retreat she brought her hands to try and grasp him but only his torso was within reach and once she touched his skin he repeated his question and action making her hands reach for the sheets in pure delight.

"Please, Sess I-I need you so much it hurts. Please I want you."

"To what? tell me love."

"Argg, Sess I want you to fuck me please!"

Laughing softly he kissed her and said. "Such language from the mouth of the Lady of the west perhaps I shall make you scream something else."

With that he plunge deep with in her feeling the tightness around him he held still as he felt her walls clench him tight as her orgasm hit them both hard. He growled low as he tried not to come with her, He watched as her back arched and she called out to him her hands grasping onto the sheets. Once she caught her breath she looked at him, through lust laden eyes. She was a sight he had dreamed of for months.

"You came already my dear? We were just getting started."

"I-I'm sorry, forgive me?" Grinning at her again he said.

"I can't let you off that easy my dear you must be punished."

With that said he began to pump his long member within her making her cry out with each thrust. His hips slapping against hers as he filled her again and again, creating a slow and tortuous pace. He was driving her mad with the slow pace but this was her punishment for Cumming with out him. He was slowly loosing his stride and would every once and a while speed up just a little gaining a loud moan from her as he did. Her passage was so wet and tight he was going to loose himself soon. He could hear her begging him to go faster she called to him again and again, her moans in time with his thrust. Soon he couldn't stand it he lost what ever control he held and began to pound harshly into her thrusting his cock deeper and deeper into her.

His thrust were so hard he was almost shoving her body up the bed with each one, Kagome tried to grasp on to anything she could to prevent her body from moving to far away from his own, for if she lost any contact with him she would surely die. Kagome Could feel her womb become painfully tight she was ready to explode, but she couldn't cum with out him again, she tried to slow down her breathing gain some control over her self but she was lost to all when he thrusted so deep inside her hitting the back wall and sending stars in front of her eyes as her body nearly lifted off the bed and she convulsed bringing him along with her as he too came hard and shot his load deep within her withering womb.

He collapsed on top of her barley able to hold him self up on his fore arms as he tried not to crush her body with his own. He rolled them over so he laid on the bed his head now resting on the pillows as she laid flush against him.

Both were breathing heavily as they came back to the world around them, their sweat drenched bodies slick against the other. Through her haze she barely heard him speak.

"You never answered my question mate."

"Which one was that?"

"Did you enjoy your time alone with out me?"

"What do you think?" she said while she moved her body to straddle his own repositioning both of them so that she may ride him. His own head fell back into the bed further as his hips bucked upwards high enough to almost throw her off and would have if it had not been for his hands upon her hips keeping her with him. Her own head thrown back as his length grew within her once more and inches longer. Causing her to nearly cry with such feeling inside her at the pleasure her mate gave her. Sesshomaru brought his head back up to view her own in pleasure and smirked at his mate as her body stretched with his motions as he pumped his length deep within her. Her breast jumped harshly with each movement of their joined bodies her hands coming up to grasp them, massaging and pinching her nipples as before. The sight of his mate touching herself as she rode him made him hunger more. He forced himself to sit up latching on to one of her pink rose colored buds suckling it as he forced his hips to thrust deeper into her. Crying out as her mate impaled her fully on his cock her body jerked hard against his own her hips rolled over his in waves trying to pleasure her mate as he did her. Moving his mouth to her other breast he said.

"Do you enjoy my cock within you mate?"

"y-yes." She breathed out in between his movements.

"How does it feel?" he said thrusting harder hitting that point between pain and pleasure.

"Aughh – so good my mate." She said as he continued his pace; smiling against her breast as he bit her, causing her to cry out with the different sensations. He rephrased his words.

"no my dear how does my cock, (thrusting deeper into her and holding her hips so she could not move from the spot he held her in) feel inside your tight (thrusting harder) wet (harder) pussy!"

He felt her walls becoming tighter as her body readied itself for another thrust that would send her into oblivion once more. However he held still waiting for his answer. He could hear her ragged breathing as her head lay upon his own, her hands griping onto his shoulders for dear life as she tried to form some kind of words to make him move again but her mind was blank with nothing but pleasure as it coursed through her body. He needed to finish his game quickly his seed was ready to spill just as soon as she answered but she wasn't saying anything. He moved his hips slowly to make sure she was still with him, hearing hear breath hitch and a moan escape her lips he smirked.

"Tell me." He bit her once more hearing her cry out again then her voice barely a whisper came. And with each word she moved her inner muscles torturing him as he did her.

"you feel hard, long , so hot with in me, (she moved her head to kiss his own trailing down small pecks here and there as her hands brought his head to hers feeling his chest pressing against her own as she continued to squeeze him tighter.) ughhh, my love your so big and powerful, (she squeezed him tightly holding him for all she had) please my lord let me cum with you. Fill my unworthy body with your searing hot seed."

With that said she kissed him fully and deeply on the lips trying to absorb his entire being through one kiss. Her mate under her could not stand this torment any longer and with one, two, three, four thrust she let out a scream as her mate roared his pleasure his swollen cock pumping wave after wave of his seed into her body as she lay upon the bed her body shivering with the aftershock of their shared orgasm. Sesshomaru also laid upon the bed his own breath coming in short pants as he too was bathing in the aftermath of what they shared. Their bodies still linked as they lay together both on opposite sides of the bed. As the seconds passed Sesshomaru pushed himself up to look down upon his mate, her body slick with sweat her breast heaving as she tried to regain her breath, her hair slewed out behind her covering bits of her face from him. She was radiant to him with her body still connected with his own he lifted one of her legs by his side and began to kiss a path from her knee to her stomach and then to her neck where he lingered. He then pulled himself slowly out of her and laid next to her on the bed.

"You must never leave me for that long again, I don think I could bear it." She whispered, hearing him chuckle at her request she pouted and said.

"I'm serious Sessh. Don't leave me." She turned over to face her mate looking at him. "My love, you know I must travel and protect our lands and that means I must leave your side from time to time. However I do promise not to leave you alone during your heat cycles again. I can see what they turn you into." He said kissing her lightly on the lips. "And what do they turn me into?" she said sounding annoyed at her mate. "They turn you into my dear a dazzling display for my eyes only." Kissing down her neck he asked. "Is that why you had so many mirrors placed in our rooms?" he grinned when heard her gasp at his words. "N-n-no I did not! I would never have done that." She said while moving to sit up to look at him as his head now rested on her belly. His hand caressing her neck, making her shiver, "oh really do tell then, when I arrived home I came upon a most interesting sight. I found my mate at her dressing tabl-""N-no, don't say it oh please don't say what I was doing out loud." She said while flopping back down upon the bed covering her face with her hands. She could hear him chuckle at her actions and felt the bed move as he changed his position one again.

Straddling her body his hands pulled her own away from her face making it available for him to see the dark blush that was spreading all the way down her chest. He chuckled again when he saw her eyes were squeezed shut to avoid looking at him; leaning down to her ear he continued tormenting her. "I saw you my dear one. I saw you touching your body." He moved her hands into one of his while his other began to stroke her cheek trailing down her to neck caressing her collarbone and slowly touching her breast as he had seen her do. "Like this, and then I saw where you touched next." "no, no, no, I-I couldn't help it." At that she looked at him, watched as his face met hers one eyebrow lifted as he looked at her. "Oh really do tell then?" "I-I-I . . . it was all your fault." She said quickly her blush darkening again. "Was it now?" he said looking at her strangely. "Yes it was! If you had simply come home when you were suppose to I would not have been tempted to do . . . what I did." She said looking away. "My apologies my lady, had I known I would have been here to take care of your body properly." With that said he kissed her again this time deeper yet still softly. Letting go of her hands he moved off the bed and began walking around the room. Kagome had felt him leave her and looked towards where he had gone.

The room was dark but she could make out his hair as he moved around the room she then heard something move and then noticed as something very large was placed in front of their bed. But do to the complete darkness that surrounded their room she could not see it clearly enough. 'He must have kept the curtains closed when he came in' she thought. She sat up and moved to touch the object only to jump back when another large object was placed on the right of the first then another on the left. She called out. "Sessh? W-what are you doing?" she got no response however after she spoke she saw a spark come to life out of the darkness only to then give life to a candle illuminating the object in front of her which turned out to be their full length gold rimmed mirror she had made him order from the continents; suddenly two more candles were lit and now she could clearly see herself on the bed as well as her mate blowing out the match and standing at the side of the candles stands.

"um . . . Sessh, what are you doing? Why is my mirror there?" she really didn't want an answer she knew why he had done it and now she was going to get it again. She saw his grin, she shrieked and then moved to the head of the bed and tried to reach for the covers to pull them over her head only to be stopped by two very strong arms as they encircled her body pressing her against their own. Groaning she heard him chuckle and say. "now now love let me take care of your body for you this is after all how it started correct? ' his head turned to look at the mirror hers following its movements.' You were sitting there and touching yourself here? ' her neck' and of course here? 'her breast' but sitting like this we can not see your true beauty." He then released his hold on her and pushed the blankets out of her hands she tried to move away from him towards then end again only to fall into his trap. His left arm swooped under her abdomen while his right went to capture her neck bringing her flush against his body leaving them in front of the mirror both kneeling her body being towered by his own his hands began to caress her like the light as it showed them to each other. "Do you see what I saw Kagome? How your body responded to your touches? Or how you came alive under your own hands." She could only nod as his hands once again began to make her body quiver with need. "Now, what else were you doing, ah yes, then one moved here' one trailed down her stomach lower till he just brushed past her core. ' and then where else did you touch Kagome?" he said against her shoulder. "I-I don't remember." She breathed out her eyes closed to the sight of them both in her mirror. "But I do. Look Kagome, look at yourself." He said biting her neck to make her. "Ahh," she gasped and opened to look strait ahead her hands laid beneath his own as he had moved them to the places they were so early in the night. One pair had hold of her breast his hand moving on top of her own manipulating her hand into massaging her breast once more, the other pair were at her core hers just holding still while his thumb had somehow moved into her slick folds and was stroking her pearl.

She was panting as he again tormented her with his teasing. "Now what are we to do Kagome? Should we continue?" he said as his hand s stopped their movement, but she was slowly loosing herself to the feelings again that she could not stop her self, continuing without him. Her hands began to move on their own accord as she once again became entranced with her own self. That she completely missed the red creeping into his eyes and the feral grin that now appeared on his mouth as he watched her. "That's it my Beautiful mate, let it take you." At his words she felt the strangest sensation within her, her body had been invaded by not only her own fingers but his as well she cried out at the sensation as he began to pump both their hands into her. She could see both their hands going in and out of her body, her eyes widened at the sight, and then felt her womb began to become slicker with their ministrations her breathing became erratic and her heart beat quickened as she felt her release coming on; she could feel his own heartbeat through her back syncing with her own.

"Sessho- ahhhh." She cried out as she was about to fall only to be denied as he stopped both their hands all together; leaving them where they were only made her cry out into shear madness. "Noooo." "What's the matter mate?" "Why are you doing this to me?" he chuckled at the very real sadness in her voice. "I'm not doing anything to you; as you can see. " He said to her face looking at her in the mirror. "Damit yes you are, Sess, why are you being so mean." She said as she as she tried to move away from him. His hold tightened and he growled at her; she whimpered and remained still looking at his reflection. She watched as his hands moved from their spots on her and moved down to her thighs he moved each one over his own so now she was spread wide for his viewing pleasure, her curls were damp and allowed him to better see her still crying sheath, he then grasped her hips and lifted her up before placing his hard erection in between her slick folds coating his cock once more.

"You seem to forget my dear you are not the only one suffering here." And with that said he impaled her. Her head flew back against his shoulder as her body took him in till he was pressing deep within her hitting her back wall and pressing further still. "Your body teases me, tempts me, and calls for me to take you. If anything mate you are the one being mean." With that he rolled his hips under her causing her to shudder and moan loudly as he began to pump deep within her. She let out a throaty moan as he did so, and every time he brought her down again she would grind her pelvis against his own causing him to hiss. Her body began to heat up again with the fever that would one day devour her; hands roamed her body, his stayed on her hips guiding her in and out lifting then pulling down again. While her own trailed her body once more one slithered back to her right then left breast while the other began to massage her pearl while also stroking what part of him was not encased in her wet sheath. Each time she touched him she could feel his breath coming in tighter, he was straining to breath through clenched teeth as she pleasured both of them.

"Look what you are doing to me my love. Look"

And this time she did look, and what she saw was beautiful, they were together him right behind her his head resting on her shoulder hands tightly gripping her sides as he moved them both to the rhythm he set this time slow and torturous, her hands moving over her breast pinching and massaging each one her lower hand playing with herself and him at the same time while she watched as his long hard shaft kept filling her up. Each time he would pull from her she could see how wet he was, how large and long it seemed each time, then suddenly being devoured by her body again. Then she looked at his face, his normal emotionless face was contorted in pleasure, his jaw clenched tight his eyebrows narrowed as he concentrated on prolonging this tryst. But his eyes, his eyes looked directly into her own, watching her watch him, her, them. His lips then formed that smirk she loved. She was caught and she new it, she could not deny him anything so when his voice came in a whisper. "do you see now?" she answered. "yes, oh yes." He began to move a little harder. " Do you wish for me to stop?" "no never stop, p-please never." She was breathing faster now her body began its downward spiral into that beautiful abyss. " see how you tortured me with this body of yours, touching what I had been dreaming of touching, caressing yourself they way I do. But now ( grunts) I can pleasure you ( grunts again) they way you are meant to be."

His cock began a faster pace as he thruster harder into her, her walls were clinging in time tighter and tighter making it harder for him to pull back each time. Her voice was raising higher in her moans she was close so close now. " Sess- ohh –ohh please oh please cum with me please." Her head began to loll back and forth on his shoulder as he brought her closer still. "I want you to watch. (ahh) I need you to look at us love. Watch us as we cum together." His jaw tightened again his pulse racing as he used his yoaki to pump faster within her but still she did not look. He was too close. " Kagome look at us now." He said harshly as his thrust became harder once again sending stars in her eyes as he brought her to the line of pain/pleasure. Her eyes flew open with his words and landed on their reflection and she watched. Watched as his body slammed into her own, his hands gripped her waist, her breast held by her own hands moving in time with each thrust. Her eyes then traveled to his own, his eyes tinged with red as he began to loose himself to his beast. "Sess- I –I love you." She managed out as he sent her falling into the abyss, her eyes never leaving his as she felt her body go into convulsions at the sheer force of her orgasm her voice filling the room as she called out to him. His own roar followed right behind her as his own orgasm came shooting into her filling her once again. His eyes left hers to roll into the back of his head as his cock continued to pump wave after wave of seed into her. His body gave up at that point and he brought them both back into the bed her body laying like a rag doll on top of his own.

Rolling to his side he felt her slid onto the mattress under them her body still lax in his hold, slowing he slipped his drained member from her sopping wet core. As he did he could feel his juices follow him and could smell the mixture of them on her thighs. Feeling very pleased with him self he moved to sit up just a little and again used very little of his yoki to extinguish the candles throwing them back into the darkness. Still sitting half way up he arranged them on the bed so they now laid with their heads on the pillow and he had brought the blankets up around their bodies. All the while Kagome had said nothing she just allowed him to maneuver her however he liked. Once she was cuddled against his chest her leg entwined with his own did she speak. "Sesshomaru?" it came out as a whisper and he answered her with a simple grunt as his head rested above her own. "Next time do you . . . well what I mean is . . . umm." Sighing "what is it love?" "Well next time can we use the mirror again?" at this he laughed against her. "So you like the mirror that much do you?" she buried her head into his neck pretty sure he could feel the blush staining her cheeks. "Y-yes I did." Chuckling again at her he said. "Well then perhaps I shall simply leave it where it is now. You seem to have a lot of them around the room. Are you sure you did not order them for this purpose?" he said half joking. " no really I didn't' I promise." She said moving to try and look at him but his arms held her in place next to him. "I know love. I know. Now let us sleep I intend for us to use that mirror a few more times this morning before the pups come bursting in here and we need a few hours rest before we continue." "But I'm not tired." She said nuzzling into his chest. "However I am only a few hours love than I shall show you just how much I have missed your company for these past months." His voice getting heavier as he finally allowed himself to fall asleep, safe in the knowledge that he was home his pups safe in their own beds and his mate resting in his arms. All was right in his world at the moment. Soon Kagome felt her self also fall into a deep sleep as she breathed in his sent and his arms wrapped around her letting her know he was not going anywhere for some time.

However if he did decide to go anywhere with out again she would simply use her miko powers to keep him within a barrier till he agreed to let her come. Hell it was not her fault she was pregnant with their first and her body was craving sex and he had to go away to patrol. If anything it was all his fault this was happening to her and he was going to make it better. "but I guess that can wait a few hours.' She thought to her self as she allowed her mind to stop working and images of her love flowed through.


End file.
